legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Heroes
Hall of Heroes is a large circular room immediately to your front when you enter the museum at the end of the Entrance corridor. Below is a list of all the relics that can be displayed here. They are listed starting from the left as you enter the hall. 'Outer Ring' 1st Doorway Stairway to the Upper Gallery. Additionally features three painting spots. 2nd Doorway Straight ahead is the entry to the Hall of Oddities. Down the stairs the doors leading to the Culture and Art Gallery (left) and the Gallery of Natural Science (right). Static Displays: 'Standing stones' After each Standing stone is activated for the first time, it can be activated again to receive that Stone's buff, or to quickly change buffs if needed. Each is a fully functional Standing Stone, and made very easy to access. This makes it easy to quickly grab or change a buff before leaving the Museum. Each of the 13 standing stones on display activates separately after receiving their buff from the Original. 'Shrines of the divines.' Whenever activating a shrine to one of the nine divines the appropriate one will activate in this display. They are fully functional and grand the blessing accordingly. Note: when using for example the temple in solitude that has 8 or 9 of them in rapid succession not all of them will properly register. You might need to wait a bit between activating multiple shrines. 3rd Doorway Stairs Lead to the Daedric Exhibit Hall (left) and the Planetarium (right, after Path to the Heavens) Static displays: Civil war Stormcloacks or Imperial version. Item display integrated Master crafting Doorway: Stairway leading down to the Hall of Lost Empires. Static Displays Dragonborn Dawnguard either Dawnguard version or Volikhar version. 'Inner Ring' How to get all items *'Thrassian Plaguesword:' Found on the Sload during the quest The Dinner Guest in Moonpath to Elsweyr. *Briarheart Geis: *'Glass Bow of the Stag Prince:' The bow can be bought from Falas Selvayn at the Ramshackle Trading Post. *'Bow of the Hunt: '''The bow can be found on the altar at the back of Clearspring Tarn, within a cave near the location. *'Stormfang: Wielded by a Reaver Lord at Brodir Grove. *Horksbane:' Can be found on or near the dead body of a Dunmer named Saden on Horker Island just off the coast of Solstheim. *'Grimsever: Grimsever can be obtained during and before the quest Retrieve Grimsever for Mjoll the Lioness. It is found at the very end of Mzinchaleft, behind where the Dwarven Centurion is originally located. It rests next to a blood splatter on the ground. *Cleaver of St Felms:' Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 75 museum displays. *'Thornblade: Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 50 museum displays. *Gravedigger: Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 125 museum displays. *Skullcrusher:' Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 25 museum displays. *'Stendarr's Hammer: Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 175 museum displays. *Dagger of Symmachus:' The Dagger is on the Altar at Saering's Watch in northern Solstheim. *'Blade of Woe: It can be obtained as a reward upon completion of the quest Death Incarnate. Alternatively, it can be obtained by defeating Astrid in the Abandoned Shack and looting it off her body during With Friends Like These.... *Nettlebane:' Nettlebane can be obtained at Orphan Rock from a Hagraven during the quest The Blessings of Nature. *'Valdr's Lucky Dagger: Obtained during the quest Hunter and Hunted in Moss Mother Cavern. *Rundi's Dagger: Rundi's Dagger can be found at Rundi's Altar just southeast of the College of Winterhold. The dagger is sitting on the edge of the altar. *Eleidon's Ward (shield):' Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 100 museum displays. *'Blade of Dusk and Dawn (Dawnfang/Duskfang):' Atop The Throat of the World. Around the very top of the mountain. Walk away from the word wall up to the top. *'Necromancer's Dagger:' Elven Lich's corpse during The Vaults of Deepholme. *'Cyrus’ Saber:' One of Auryen's notes starts the Cyrus' Saber Quest to retrieve this item. The sword is in the Wreck of The Brinehammer west of Dawnstar. Just follow the shoreline to the west until you find the wreck. It is in a room behind a locked door, next to a chest. *'Blade of Sacrifice: The Blade of Sacrifice can be found at the Sacellum of Boethiah, carried by the worshippers of Boethiah. *Borvir's Dagger:' Found beside its late owner, Borvir, inside Journeyman's Nook. *'Bloodthorn: Bloodthorn can be found on an altar on the balcony of Hag's End. *Kahvozein's Fang: The dagger is radiant in its placement and is typically found in the same locations as Dragon Priests. *Fang of Haynekhtnamet (requires Morrowloot, Morrowloot 4E or Morrowloot Ultimate): *Targe of the Blooded: The Targe of the Blooded is carried by a hostile Redguard named Umana in the Dwemer Ruin of Alftand. She is encountered at the end of Alftand. *Eduj: Eduj can be obtained in the ruins of Volunruud after defeating Kvenel the Tongue during the quest Silenced Tongues. *Okin: Okin can be obtained in the ruins of Volunruud after defeating Kvenel the Tongue during the quest Silenced Tongues. *(Dwarven) Black Bow of Fate:' It is inside Kagrumez, located on a rack in the southeast room. In order to find it, the player must find the rest of the Kagrumez Resonance Gems to unlock the gates preceding it. *'Staff of Magnus: Obtained during the quest The Staff of Magnus.The quest is the seventh in the College of Winterhold sequence of quests.Morokei, a Dragon Priest, holds the staff in Labyrinthian and must be battled to obtain it. *Hrothmund's Axe: Found in Hrothmund's Barrow during the Retaking Thirsk quest. *Ghostblade:' The Ghostblade can be obtained in Ansilvund after defeating Lu'ah Al-Skaven and the reanimated bodies of Fjori and Holgeir during the quest A Love Beyond Death. *'Bloodskal Blade:' During the quest The Final Descent, the Bloodskal Blade lays next to the remains of Gratian Caerellius in Bloodskal Barrow. *'Dragonbane:' It can be obtained in Sky Haven Temple during the quest Alduin's Wall. It is located on a table in an atrium just off to the left of the main chamber. *'Hopesfire:' Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 250 museum displays. *'Trueflame:' Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 200 museum displays. *'Harkon's Sword: It is obtained by defeating Harkon in Kindred Judgment. *Chillrend: The blade is found inside the tunnels under the Riftweald Manor in Riften during the quest The Pursuit. *Champion's Cudgel: This weapon is wielded by General Falx Carius in Fort Frostmoth, located on the island of Solstheim. He must be defeated to get the blade. *Black Glass Dragon Claw: *Coral Dragon Claw: The Coral Dragon Claw can be obtained in two ways. The first is from Birna, the shop keeper in Winterhold. If not obtained from Birna, the Coral Dragon Claw can be found at http://legacy-of-the-dragonborn.wikia.com/wiki/Yngol_Barrow?action=edit&redlink=1Yngol Barrow, on a pedestal. *Diamond Dragon Claw:' The Diamond Dragon Claw can be found during The World-Eater's Eyrie quest on a leveled Draugr in Skuldafn. *'Ebony Dragon Claw:' The Ebony Dragon Claw is found at Korvanjund during the quest The Jagged Crown. Depending on which side of the war is supported, it is found in the Hall Of Stories near the dead bodies of either two Imperial Soldiers or two Stormcloaks. *'Emerald Dragon Claw:' It is found near the entrance to Reachwater Rock, on a pedestal next to an Adventurer's dead body. *'Glass Dragon Claw: The Glass Dragon Claw is found in Forelhost during the Siege on the Dragon Cult quest. It is in the Forelhost Refectory resting on a pedestal in the top room that resembles a library directly across from the spear-gate. *Amethyst Dragon Claw (left half): Both halves of the Amethyst Claw are found in Vahlok's Tomb. *Amethyst Dragon Claw (right half):' Both halves of the Amethyst Claw are found in Vahlok's Tomb. *Rusted Dragon Claw: *Jade Dragon Claw: *'Golden Dragon Claw: The claw is obtained from Arvel the Swift during the Bleak Falls Barrow quest. *Iron Dragon Claw:' The Iron Dragon Claw is found and used during the quest Evil in Waiting inside an ancient Nordic tomb of Valthume. It is sitting atop a pedestal in the last room - Valthume Catacombs. *'Ivory Dragon Claw: The Ivory Dragon Claw is found in Folgunthur next to Daynas Valen. *Ruby Dragon Claw:' The Ruby Dragon Claw is found and used during the quest Tending the Flames inside Dead Men's Respite. It is sitting atop a pedestal in the first room. *'Sapphire Dragon Claw:' The Sapphire Dragon Claw is obtained from Wilhelm, the Inn keeper of the Vilemyr Inn, in Ivarstead, as a reward for completing the quest Lifting the Shroud. *'Wooden Mask: This mask is located inside the central barrow, also known as Bromjunaar Sanctuary, to the East of the entrance of Labyrinthian. The mask is near some skeletal remains and a mysterious note. *Miraak:' The original mask is acquired from Miraak's skeleton at the conclusion of the quest At the Summit of Apocrypha. Either the heavy armor or light armor version is obtained from Miraak. Miraak Reborn, the final version of the mask, is created by combining Vahlok (mask) and Miraak's Soulgem at the end of Shattered Legacy. *'Konahrik: This dragon mask can be acquired after collecting all the previous masks. To collect this mask entry into Bromjunaar Sanctuary is required. The sanctuary can be found within the central barrow in Labyrinthian. There lies a Wooden Mask that sends its wearer back to a time before the destruction of Bromjunaar Sanctuary. The central focus of the sanctuary is the dragon priest shrine. Once the eight masks are placed in each respective slot on the shrine, the final mask Konahrik is revealed. *Hevnoraak: This mask can be acquired by defeating the dragon priest Hevnoraak in Valthume during the quest Evil in Waiting. *Krosis: This dragon mask can be acquired from the dragon priest Krosis at the Dragon Lair of Shearpoint. *Morokei: The mask is obtained after defeating the dragon priest Morokei. He can be found at the end of the quest The Staff of Magnus inside Labyrinthian. *Nahkriin: This mask can be acquired from the dragon priest Nahkriin in Skuldafn during the quest The World-Eater's Eyrie, just before entering Sovngarde. *Otar: This mask can be acquired by defeating the dragon priest Otar the Mad in Ragnvald Temple. *Rahgot: This mask can be acquired by defeating the dragon priest Rahgot in Forelhost during the quest Siege on the Dragon Cult. *Vokun: This mask can be acquired from the dragon priest Vokun who can be found within High Gate Ruins during the quest A Scroll For Anska. *Volsung: This mask can be acquired by defeating Volsung in the Nordic ruin of Volskygge on Solstheim. *Ahzidal: This mask can be obtained by defeating the dragon priest Ahzidal in the Nordic ruin of Kolbjorn Barrow on Solstheim at the conclusion of the quest Unearthed. *Dukaan: Acquired by defeating the dragon priest Dukaan at the Nordic ruin of White Ridge Barrow on Solstheim. *Zahkriisos: This mask can be obtained by defeating the dragon priest Zahkriisos in the Nordic ruin of Bloodskal Barrow on Solstheim during the quest The Final Descent. *Trollsbane: Found inside a troll den called Trollsbane's Demise, directly west of Cradle Stone Tower, and directly east of Valthume. The weapon lies inside the den on the corpse of Frofnir Trollsbane. *The Pale Blade:' The Pale Blade can be looted from the body of Ra'jirr after he is killed by the Pale Lady in Frostmere Crypt. *'Bolar's Oathblade:' It can be found in Bloated Man's Grotto, under the shrine of Talos. *'Froki's Bow: The bow can be found on top of a barrel at the back of Graywinter Watch, guarded by two trolls. *The Longhammer: The Longhammer is found at the end of the Liar's Retreat next to the corpse of its owner, Rahd. *Red Eagle's Bane: Red Eagle's Bane can be obtained within Rebel's Cairn during The Legend of Red Eagle. *Windshear:' This sword can be obtained during the Dark Brotherhood quest Hail Sithis!, on a ship called The Katariah. *'Debaser: Found in Fort Fellhammer garrison on the table near boss. *Mace of Aevar Stone-Singer:' In the chest on a small island northwest of Septimus Signus' Outpost. *'Bipolar Blade: The Midden Dark in the chest near the glove in the circular room. The key and note are on the table to the left of the glove. *Firiniel's End: The bow can be only found during or after the Dark Brotherhood quest Bound Until Death. Gabriella will inform the player that she left something on the balcony of Castle Dour in Solitude. It can be found in a corner in one of the areas overlooking a courtyard. It can be reached by walking along the guard walkways and jumping down to the platform or by entering the door at the base of the platform. If missed during the quest, it can still be retrieved from the ledge above where the wedding was after quest completion. *Steel Battleaxe of Fiery Souls: Found in Ironbind Barrow, resting behind the throne in the main chamber where Warlord Gathrik resides. *Sixth House Bell Hammer:' Found in Broken Helm Hollow behind the hidden door. You need to pull a chain to open it. *'Aegisbane: It can be obtained in the ruins of Raldbthar by defeating Alain Dufont. *Chrysamere: Sunken wreck of the Orphan's Tear in the underwater old chest. Key is near the bedroll. If using Immersive Weapons with the Legacy patch, it will instead be on the boss of the afflicted during The Only Cure. *Ice Blade of the Monarch: Found in Dead Men's Respite, wielded by King Olaf One-Eye. *Zephyr:' Found in the Dwemer ruin of Arkngthamz during the quest Lost to the Ages. *Reaper's Bane: *'Mystic Tuning Gloves: Drevis Neloren gives the gloves to the player during the quest Out of Balance, and asks them to cleanse various points of focus for magic energies around the College of Winterhold. *Fists of Randagulf: Located in the Jarl's room of Solitude, in a master locked display case. *Gloves of the Pugilist: They are worn by Gian the Fist, who can be found in The Ratway under Riften. He must be killed to get the gloves. *The Forgemaster's Fingers:' The Forgemaster's Fingers will not appear until The Forgemaster's Fingers is initiated. The Orc Strongholds Dushnikh Yal, Mor Khazgur, Largashbur, or Narzulbur are all locations to speak with an Orc who can task the player with tracking down The Forgemaster's Fingers. The location of The Forgemaster's Fingers is dependent upon who triggers the quest. *Running Man's Folly: *'Predator's Grace: The boots are found next to a chest above a waterfall to the right after exiting the door to go outside the Hag's End top level, after defeating the hagraven. *Boots of the Apostle: *Boots of Blinding Speed: Fort Frostmoth (Solstheim). Caves with spiders. In a small alcove. *Movarth's Boots: Movarth's Boots are found in Movarth's Lair, leaning against an end table. *Ironhand Gauntlets: The Ironhand Gauntlets are carried by Hajvarr Iron-Hand, the leader of a gang of bandits in Skyrim living in the cave at White River Watch. *Hands of the Atronach:' Engelmann's Rest during Shadows of One's Past. *'Tumblerbane Gloves: The Tumblerbane Gloves can be found in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, which is unlocked during the Dark Brotherhood quest The Cure for Madness. *Gilded Wristguards: '''The Gilded Wristguards can be found on the Emperor's ship, The Katariah, in the Emperor's Quarters on a shelf (behind an Expert-level locked door) during the Dark Brotherhood quest Hail Sithis!. Category:Gallery